


Mentiroso

by Kanja



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape, Satire Kind Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanja/pseuds/Kanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One does not mess with Jason Brody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiroso

**Author's Note:**

> For LadySokolov: whether you were kidding or not, this is all your fault.

How many times had they been through this fucking dog and pony show? Really, Jason was starting to blame himself. He was sick and tired of waking up strapped to a chair, Vaas gloating over him, five yards deep into another unchecked rant.

 

How was Vaas going to kill him this time? Jason felt like he knew all the stops now. Incineration, maybe? Maybe he'd just pitch Jason off the top of this fucking roof and be done with it. They were all gathered in a sizable temple, abandoned -- or, more than likely, cleared out. Vaas had already moved his tiger in and everything, which Jason could hear rumbling somewhere on the lower levels.

 

"This is so fucking boring, Jason," Vaas hissed into his ear. "Killing you over...and over...and fucking over."

 

"Believe me, I feel your pain," Jason snapped. "Get it over with."

 

"Oh no," Vaas purred, his cold steel blade tracing a ladder up the column of Jason's throat. "This time, I'm gonna take it real slow with you, white boy. The problem is I don't think I give you enough incentive to stay the fuck down."

 

Jason spit and lunged up in his chair. He'd gotten Vaas right on the cheek, which brought him no shortage of grim pleasure. As Vaas stepped back, one hand wiping at the goo on his skin, he beckoned with his knife toward a pirate standing vigil.

 

"Cut this motherfucker!" Vaas snarled. "What the fuck are you doing, you worthless fuck!"

 

"I'm gonna show you a world of pain," said the pirate, stepping into Jason's writhing path. He was much bigger than Vaas, with shoulders for yards and a hard body beneath his red trappings. He barely had to try to force Jason back into his seat.

 

Not that it would do him any good. Jason was a whole different kind of beast, whether or not he was tied down and cornered. Vaas surely knew that, but the pirate was obviously used to cutting an imposing figure, discouraging most kinds of trouble by virtue of simply being a giant among men.

 

Jason let him have his fun for a moment, staring at Vaas darkly to let him know how well Jason would be taking this interruption in their routine.

 

"Keep your fucking eyes up, white boy," the pirate bellowed, drawing his own knife.

 

"I just want my brother," Jason said around the pirate. Once again, the pirate got pissed that he was not dredging up the right amount of respect from his captive, so he settled upon wrenching Jason's head back with his blade.

 

"Your brother?" asked the pirate. "I _fucked_ your brother."

 

Behind him, Vaas was laughing inconsolably, digging the heels of his palms into his watering eyes. Jason's head was swimming on a rush of adrenaline, his heart pounding with pure, black hatred.

 

"Excuse me?" Jason growled. The pirate had his attention now, but for all the wrong reasons.

 

"I said _I fucked your brother_ , white boy," the pirate went on brazenly. "I made him suck my cock, I fucked his throat bloody."

 

Vaas could see the veins in Jason's neck bulging as he tempered himself for an attack. But he was patient; Citra's perfect little warrior was always waiting for just the right moment.

 

"You hear me? I fucked his pussy too." The pirate would not be satisfied until Jason was shaking with anger. "He came hard on my dick and begged for more."

 

The pirate leaned in, and there was Jason's chance. In a blur of motion, Jason lifted his tied hands and severed his bonds with the pirate's own outstretched knife. Meanwhile, his feet laid waste to the pirate’s balance, tangling up with his ankles so that they both spilled to the ground.

 

Vaas whistled low under his breath, crossing one leg over the other. "Even I wouldn't talk like that to el gringo loco, my friend."

 

" _Shut the fuck up_ ," Jason ordered, crouched over his quarry and too wrapped up in the hunt to give Vaas the glare he truly deserved. He settled for aiming it at the pirate instead while he turned the guy's own knife against him. It was a nice little toy, good weight, with a truly, truly pristine edge. Jason was right to assume the pirate didn’t scrap a lot. The big guys usually never did.

 

"Get the fuck off--" The pirate really had no idea. Jason wasn’t taking commands, not today. The pirate barely had time to register the whistling, whooping arc of his knife as it went spinning in Jason’s palm, and was too shocked to scream when it plunged deep into the squishing meat of his shoulder.

 

Vaas was by then hysterical with laughter.

 

“Now,” Jason snarled, thoughts dimmed down to a dull roar as he let his cruel urges take over for him, “what did you say about my brother?”

 

The pirate tried to protest; Jason answered him with the back of his hand. He nearly broke his knuckles on the fucker’s teeth.

 

“ _What did you say?_ ” he demanded again.

 

“I…” The pirate was far too woozy to recall much, to be fair. But Jason wasn’t being fair.

 

“You made him suck your dick.” This was the last time that Jason would be helpful, which he made clear with a frigid stare. “Which I’m going to take from you now.”

 

“Ay, ay, save me the balls, cabrón!” came Vaas’s helpful reply.

 

Lord help him, but Jason was grinning like a demented fool. In fact, he very well may have been a fool, unzipping his trousers right there in the middle of everything, with a tiger roaring off in the distance, Vaas wetting himself not three feet away, and one very wide-eyed pirate straddled between his legs.

 

“What did you tell him?” Jason’s cock was soft and sticking to everything in the muggy heat, but he only had to lean forward and jostle the fabric of his boxers to get the heavy weight of it dropping through the folds. “You better speak up, you _piece of shit_. Did you tell him you’d break his teeth if he didn’t swallow you whole?”

 

“He did,” Vaas supplied. “I heard it. Swear upon my fucking sister’s grave.”

 

“Unless you have anything else to say, I guess that makes it official.”

 

“No, wait!” the pirate cried, throwing his one unafflicted arm into the air. Jason easily discouraged it with a blow to the inside of his elbow, crippling all his strength in that limb as well. The pirate howled, “I didn’t--”

 

“¡Mentiroso!” Vaas raged. “Do it, Jason, fucking do it! What the fuck are you waiting for, huh?! You want him to get into your sweet ñañito a second time while you make up your fucking mind?!”

 

When Vaas went on and on like that, he made it impossible for Jason to think. There was no running a complete train of thought with all his incessant shouting, so Jason just kept on with the plan, slapping his sleepy prick against the pirate’s lips.

 

“Open up wide,” he commanded, though of course the pirate was not going to comply. Jason was banking on it. With a sick rip, Jason tore the blade out of the pirate’s shoulder and drove it--

 

“NO!” the pirate screamed. “Boss-- Fuck!”

 

Vaas whistled, sotto voce. “Better do like the gringo fucking says. _Hey_. Do I look like fucking mamá to you? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to me? Huh? Whiny piece of fuck. Jason, Jason… Hurry the fuck up and stuff his mouth so I don’t have to hear this pendejo anymore.”

 

Broke for help on that side, the pirate turned his wide eyes on Jason. It was better that he didn’t look; the cold clench of fear seized his heart at the sight of Jason with his eyes all black and far, far gone, emotionless except for the twisted curve at the corner of his lips.

 

“Did my brother beg for mercy too?” Jason murmured, lifting the pirate’s top lip with the head of his cock, slicking it across his teeth. The pirate stammered uselessly, spritzing saliva on the growing erection nuzzled up against his lips. “Open wide. Wide. Wider. This is a real cock. I know you don’t see too many of those around here.”

 

Vaas tsked. “Don’t oversell yourself, hermano.”

 

Jason’s cock disappeared into the pirate’s mouth with little resistance after that. The angle was all awful and wrong; Jason could feel himself fucking the poor guy’s soft palate, giving him no room to recover between the miserable lurches of his gagging throat. “Oh yeah?” Jason mumbled, his head dipping back as his mouth stretched open in a noiseless gasp. “You can… have it next… tell me how big you think it is then.”

 

The pirate was just coughing now, whinging and spraying spit gelled up with pre-come all over Jason’s boxers. That was no fun, so Jason helped the guy out by pulling his hair until his scalp creaked. The pirate was doing his level best to just get him off, Jason could tell, but the faster he tried to wrench his neck back and forth, the closer he came to dangerously skirting his teeth across Jason’s pounding erection. This guy obviously thought he had a chance at living and was doing his best to preserve that chance.

 

“If you put your little warrior anywhere near me,” Vaas was saying as he leaned back on his elbows, all nice and splayed and comfy as he watched, “it’s gonna be fucking romantic. Not like this. Candles. Flowers. The good music.” The guy cut an impressive tenor. “ _Bieeeen-ennnn-ennnn -- tu amor, me hace biennnnnn…_ ”

 

“Wow.” Jason surprised himself with a laugh, slowly drawing his cock out of wet mess below him.. “... Really?”

 

“Do you think I am some kind of classless piece of shit player?” Vaas snapped. “Hijo de puta desgraciado, I’ve never been so fucking insulted in my whole life--”

 

“What kind of flowers?” Jason cut him off right there. Vaas could have been on that tangent for months. While he waited for a reply, he contented himself with drawing slimy trails across the pirate’s red cheek with his dripping cock.

 

“I don’t know.” Vaas scratched at his scar. “What do you like?”

 

“ _Fuck_. I don’t know.” He kept beating the heavy head of his prick against the pirate’s lips, realizing that he’d built up all this tension and he’d never get relief. The pirate was too rigid, too locked up with fear, his mouth too full danger. At least his swollen, ravaged lips gave Jason little shivering sparks of pleasure as his cock bounced off his puffy flesh. “I feel like there was something else,” he said darkly, his voice riding up octaves as he let the sadist in him resume control. “After this, what did you do again? What the fuck did you do to my brother after you shoved your nasty micro-prick in his mouth?”

 

“Please, no.” The pirate was coughing, his voice cracking all over from the sound beating his throat had taken. “I was just making it up, I didn’t mean--”

 

“He said something about fucking your brother’s tight pussy.” Vaas helped him out with another knife; Jason did not even have to look to catch it mid-air by its hilt.

 

“I did _not_ \--”

 

That was all the time Jason had for pillow talk. “I’ve decided I’m going to leave you alive,” he said, detaching from himself so that he could sit back and coast off purely primal id. The pirate’s cargo pants were scored with his blade until they gave way around his soft cock and twitching cheeks. Jason shoved the pirate’s knees right up to his chest, curling him up prone and vulnerable. “I want you to let all your buddies know what happens when you fuck with my people.”

 

“I didn’t,” the pirate sobbed. He was lucky that he’d slopped all over Jason’s cock, because there was still gunk enough from his drooling mouth to slick his asshole up with. Still, it’d be an inconceivable agony taking all of Jason at once. Jason couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. “Please, boss, tell him--”

 

Jason hadn’t seen Vaas shimmy down to his belly on the floor beside the pirate, drawing his gun against his bulging temple, but there he was.

 

“Ay-ay, callate la boca -- _Shhhhh_. Take it like a man, motherfucker.”

 

However a man was supposed to take Jason splitting him open on his surging cock, the pirate was far off the mark. His little hole stretched and left spots of blood on Jason’s veiny, glistening skin, his muscles snapping tight to try keeping him out. All that did was get Jason harder, compelling him to squeeze his prick and guide it in deeper just to drag out a few more keening cries and gurgling moans.

 

“Please!” the pirate begged again.

 

“When my brother asked you to stop,” Jason snapped, “did you?” Nevermind the hard locking muscles strangling his cock, Jason was furious enough to whip his hips against the pirate’s spread ass and plunge through the last of his defenses. He could both hear and feel the pirate’s hole tearing, and it was such a fucking rush. “ _Did_ you?”

 

The pirate was beside himself, his nerves shot and his eyes helplessly tearing. Jason slowly drew back so he could watch that thin red ring of abused flesh suck his cock as it pulled nearly loose. He took great pleasure in fucking it right back into the pirate’s body again, digging a wild scream out of the pirate’s throat. Jason kept shoving harder and harder down on the back of his knees, which made it hard for the pirate to breathe. Jason liked how blue his lips had become, how pink his ass had turned from the violent impact of Jason’s hammering hips.

 

His sweat fell upon the pirate’s open mouth, beading down his lips. Jason asked, “ _Where did you come?_ ”

 

“No, no…” the pirate was chanting.

 

“Fuck it. _Don’t answer_.” One last time, Jason crammed every last hard, twitching inch up into the pirate’s shuddering guts, just breathing a moment in time with the glorious vibrations of his victim’s shivers. His stomach twisted as he popped his cock loose, saying, “Lay flat. You’re going to want to move, but I’m telling you, don’t fucking try it.”

 

Vaas was such a helper too, loading his pistol with a decisive steel snap.

 

Jason dragged his cock across the pirate’s cheek again. He wanted to fuck the next hole dry. As he’d expected, the pirate’s eyes flew wide open when it dawned on him what Jason had planned.

 

“Motherfucker!” he screamed, to his own detriment. If Jason had any doubt in his mind about what he was doing, it was surely gone now.

 

“Orchids,” Jason finally decided, beckoning toward the pirate’s one useful arm with a tilt of his head. Vaas muttered to himself as he laid down on the pirate’s shoulder, pinning him in place. While the pirate struggled, Vaas was raking the pistol through his hair like a sweetly covetous lover.

 

“My, my, my, what shitty taste we have,” Vaas sneered, watching as Jason’s fist worked his shaft, angling the throbbing head of his cock toward the weeping knife wound in the pirate’s shoulder. “I say I will get this motherfucker anything he wants, and what does he pick? The fucking John Smith of botanicals -- ah? It’s crazy, right?”

 

The pirate seemed unconcerned. Now, the tears fell freely down his cheeks, his face averted so that Jason could not see him breaking down. Honestly, it didn’t matter; the sight of hot, thick blood wicking up the profound vein of his cock was enough to do it for Jason’s sadistic desires. Jason snapped his hips and just a little bit of his prick disappeared beneath a rising swell of blood, which flew him to the edge and dumped him right off the precipice.

 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Jason gasped. “Oh god.”

 

“I’m gonna cover my eyes,” Vaas said, his hand concealing everything but his cheeky little smile. He could’ve been a schoolgirl who’d just heard a dirty joke. “I don’t want to spoil this part for me.”

 

Every time his drooling cock struck the wound, Jason was spraying the pirate’s blood, tearing his flesh, deepening the cut. The pirate kept right on howling and it made Jason’s balls cinch up smartly, shooting a rope of stinging salt right under the pirate’s skin. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jason was growling, burying his prick as deep as he could, the pulsing spurt of his spunk churning up bubbles in the bloody well. Jason sat down hard on the pirate’s stomach, knocking loose what little remained of the air in his still-screaming lungs.

 

“Fuck…” he huffed and heaved, trying to call his mind back, attempting to ease himself slowly out of his vindictive mood. Without a doubt, this was one more addition to the list of depraved shit he couldn’t comprehend about himself. Luckily, Jason had put off all that deep thinking until after all his loved ones were safe.

 

Vaas, again, was no help. Jason heard his tongue clicking from some far-away place just beyond the blackness of his vision.

 

“Oh damn, I just remembered, this guy… He was totally telling the truth. _Pobrecito_ … He’s been in this temple for months, you know? Bottom of the fucking totem pole. You are the first hostage he’s ever fucking seen. No way he fucked your brother.”

 

Now Jason definitely was not going to open his eyes anytime soon.

 

“I really underestimated you, hermano. FUCK!” Vaas was losing himself to laughter again, rolling on his back because he couldn’t stand how hilarious this was. “You make that Bambi motherfucker look--”

 

That was as far as Jason would let Vaas go. Even Vaas was not prepared for the THUNK of a knife between his splayed fingers, the nicking edge just barely skirting his bandaged knuckles.

 

Jason shook his cock back into concealment and clutched the waistband of his pants to his stomach, rising as Vaas unleashed a litany of indecipherable expletives.

 

"Have I failed to entertain you?" Jason asked, spicing up the borrowed phrase with a low, low rumble.

 

"Fuck you," Vaas replied indignantly. "I would be a lying fucking prick if I said yes. Good job, motherfucker. What does that prove?"

 

"That you should let me go again." Jason was going to press all the luck he had. "Nobody has to know. He's not talking. You're not talking, right?"

 

The pirate, soundly betrayed, shook his head violently.

 

"Orchids," Vaas repeated, mulling it over with a private smile. “Tell me why orchids, and I’ll think about it.”

 

Jason shrugged. “They look like vaginas.”

 

Oh, that had Vaas growling. “ **Get the _fuck_ out of here**. Well? The fuck are you waiting for? A kiss good-bye?"

 

"This isn't good-bye," Jason insisted as he melded into the long shadows of the temple.

 

“Not for all of us,” Vaas replied, frowning at the wet noises the prone pirate was making as he choked on the thrusting muzzle of Vaas’s pistol. He said, “Hasta lluego,” and the atmosphere shook with the hot blast of a loosed round, silencing all but the hungry snarls of a prowling cat.

 

 


End file.
